


Next Time, Xavier

by snailhands



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailhands/pseuds/snailhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a teacher kink, and Erik is more than happy to take the leading role in his fantasy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an idea by nostromu on tumblr (my gorgeous RP partner<3) and she chose to fic our spanking rp. I just beta'd and added a few bits here and there, but since she doesn't have an account here we decided on posting it on mine! Anyway, enjoy the fic and I'll link both of our tumblr blogs at the bottom! xoxo

It had been an hour since Erik had left Charles alone in their bed, where the smaller man has whined and complained as Erik slipped away from his tight grip to slink off to the bathroom. They had fallen asleep, completely exhausted, without giving themselves time to clean up after their games the previous night.

It had been the telepath’s idea to have him teach German at the institute, and unfortunately his first class was at 10am, which hadn’t given him the time to set up a lesson plan. Not like it mattered, Erik thought to himself, Charles doesn’t give me much time to do anything except lavish him with attention anyway.

Erik found teaching unruly children to be a time consuming, boring occupation, but working with mutants was comforting and having Charles around him all of the time was the biggest bonus of all. He checked his schedule once he got to his designated classroom; he hadn’t had enough time to memorise it yet but at least he wasn’t late this time. Thursday was the busiest day; first period being the only chance he’d have to breathe.

He moulded his teaching around what the students already knew. Some could have full conversations in German and others couldn’t even remember how to count to ten, which was fine, that’s what he was there for. The pupils were well behaved and he rarely had any trouble which made his job a whole lot easier. Erik was only temporary, Charles was having trouble finding staff so he decided to help him out. The Academy was fresh on its feet and it needed all of the help available. 

Come lunch time, Erik ate alone in his classroom where he was rarely bothered by anyone. It gave him some quiet time to sit and work on marking papers. That was the time consuming part, the marking, it took him hours but Charles insisted that the pupils needed homework to keep their minds active.

By the time the antique clock struck four, Erik was exhausted after teaching his five classes. He looked over at the large stack of papers on his desk, begging to be marked, and then cast a glance over at the timepiece on the mahogany panelled wall. The papers were piling up and Erik found spending all of his time with Charles was not helping his productivity. Deciding then that he would stay in his room, and making a start on marking the stack of papers before they got too much, Erik seized his ballpoint and began scribbling over the sheets again. 

The metallokinetic had his head down as he scrawled corrections over the work, when Charles carefully opened the door to his classroom and silently stepped inside. Erik paused in his work and looked over from the desk when he heard soft footsteps, smiling over at the brunette. 

“I didn’t expect to see you yet, what did I do wrong this time?” He quipped, smirking when he saw the corners of Charles’ mouth turn up slightly.  
“Nothing.” Charles replied shortly, “I just came to see where you were hiding… Usually you can’t wait to get out of the classroom.” Erik couldn’t help but nod in agreement, but he figured he would get more done in his classroom than he would elsewhere.

“I have papers to mark since you kept me occupied yesterday afternoon.” He said with a grin as he tapped the pile of papers before him.  
The telepath slowly moved further into the room, moving lightly on his feet as he slid closer and closer to Erik. The German watched Charles as he moved, not taking gunmetal grey eyes off him for a second. It wasn’t long before Charles was stood before the heavy desk, hands behind his back as he surveyed the papers scattered across the surface.   
“Can I help you?” Erik questioned with a quirk of his eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.

Charles chose not to answer, instead he casually sat down in the front of Erik’s desk and turned a little to face the older man. “I like watching you work,” he murmured.  
“Why?” Erik inquired in return, looking back down at his papers with a slight frown.  
“I’m not sure.” Charles went silent for a moment as he mulled over his thoughts, “ …I could just see you in glasses and tweed, muttering things in German to me...” Erik turned his attention up to see the light blush bloom over Charles’ face. “Sorry...”   
“A professor with a teacher kink?” Erik asked and grinned as he saw Charles’ cheeks redden.  
“Oh shut up,” Charles leant forward to smack Erik on the arm playfully. “None of my teachers were ever like you.”  
Erik smiled wolfishly up at Charles and forgot about marking his papers. “What would you have done if one of your teachers did look like me?” He queried, genuine curiosity taking hold. 

“I certainly wouldn't have minded,” Charles answered the blush still tainting his otherwise pale face. “And my seat would have been a lot closer to your desk, just so I could stare at you.” He added with a faint smile.  
Erik leaned over his desk to get closer to Charles as he wondered aloud, “And, hypothetically speaking, would you find yourself in detention a lot with a teacher like me?”   
The corner of Charles’ mouth curved up before he replied. “That depends… Would there be a cane at these detentions?”  
With the work now abandoned, Erik stood up quickly and considered Charles for a moment, fighting back a grin. “Go and sit down at your desk, Charles,” He instructed, doing his utmost to keep a straight and stony face.

Erik stood, stoic, where he was and took absolute delight in seeing Charles scramble from his place on the desk to sit where Erik had ordered. Erik had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling as he decided to sit back down behind his desk, forcing Charles to wait. He pulled up the remainder of the papers and began to mark them in silence, filling them with his chicken scratch as quickly as he could manage. Erik stared down at the desk and forced himself not to take a peek at Charles, who was brightly flushed from both pleasure and embarrassment. It only took a minute before the telepath was fidgeting in his chair and Erik could only imagine how delectable he looked doing that.   
Erik dug the point of his pen into the paper he was writing on and kept his eyes down as he snapped at Charles. “Stop moving,” he growled sternly, gathering the last of his willpower to force himself not to look up.

Satisfied with the silence now that Charles had stilled, Erik finished the final paper in a hurry and then stood, the chair’s scraping on the wooden floor echoed through the silent room. He kept his dark eyes away from Charles as he moved over to the door, flicking the lock to keep out any potential intrusions. It was getting late now and the winter months meant that the room was rapidly darkening. 

Finally allowing himself to observe Charles, Erik took in the sight before him; revelling in the way Charles was could barely contain the way his breath hitched when Erik stared at him. “Stand up,” the metal bender snapped curtly. A small smirk playing on his lips as he watched Charles slip out of his chair, his hands hovering over his crotch to hide the bulge that lay there.

Erik left Charles standing there whilst he searched the room for something to use. He checked under his desk and around the chalk board where he eventually found a long, wooden ruler. Holding it between long fingers, and assessing its sturdiness until he was satisfied that it would be adequate for what he needed it for, Erik turned back to face Charles. He moved around the desk as he purred a low, “Come here,” to the smaller man. Charles obeyed quickly, almost running to the front of the class and standing before Erik’s desk obediently, looking straight ahead of himself so as to not make eye contact with Erik.

“Hands by your side.” Erik whispered, the need to shout reduced due to the close proximity between them. He circled Charles slowly before moving behind him and pushing him into the desk, letting him wait in the anticipation of the moment until he finally spoke again. “Bend over...” he coaxed, whispering against Charles’ ear before moving away swiftly, letting the smaller man do what had been asked. It didn’t take long before Charles was leaning over the desk, grasping onto the opposing edge to keep himself in place. Charles didn’t wear a belt, his trousers fit perfectly over the curve of his arse, so when it was time for Erik to hook a finger into the back of them and pull them down to his knees it didn’t take much effort.

Erik allowed himself to grin now that Charles wasn’t watching; almost laughing at how eagerly the latter held his arse in the air, waiting for what he knew would be soon to come. Erik wasn’t about to let the moment be over yet, of course and he held the lengthy ruler in hand as he ran the tip of it down Charles’ lower back, dragging it across his tail bone. Waiting for a split second, Erik pulled it away and brought the wood hard against Charles’ bare cheek.

He took a step back as Charles cried out, squirming and clawing at the top of the desk. His hips canted forward, desperate to find some friction. Erik watched intently as he saw a long, bright red line rise to the surface of Charles’ skin. 

Once the room was silent again, filled only with Charles’ harsh, ragged breaths, Erik spoke, returning to his harsh, demanding tone. “Be quiet Xavier, or I’ll do it harder,” he warned with every intention to do so.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Charles panted, craning his neck to throw a cheeky smirk at Erik. Erik didn’t need to hear any more, instead he brought the ruler back and smacked it against Charles’ arse again, watching the angry red mark swell larger and darker. He let out a staggered breath as Charles stood on his tiptoes, his knees turning inward, and moaned against the wood of the desk. As Charles rutted into the side of the desk, Erik ground his teeth to keep himself silent as he palmed the front of his slacks gently, giving himself just enough friction. “Don’t answer back,” he managed, sounding surprisingly stern for the state he was in. 

“Y-yes sir!” Charles gasped out, his breath causing condensation to form on the glossed top of the desk as he exhaled heavily against it. Erik didn’t give Charles much time to recover before he smacked him hard again, providing Charles with some form of distraction whilst Erik went looking through his desk drawers for lotion.

The telepath pushed the papers off Erik’s desk and watched them flutter to the floor, fanning out from each other whilst Erik repositioned himself back behind Charles. He discarded the ruler onto the floor, letting the clatter of noise fill the near empty room as he coated two of his fingers. Eager, Erik moved in close to Charles, resting one hand on his hip as he guided the fingers of his other to press against the telepath’s entrance. His gaze roamed over Charles, watching closely as he bit into his knuckle, attempting to suppress his moans when Erik slowly inserted one finger inside of him. Continuing his ministrations, Erik inserted a second digit to pair with the first, and found it wasn’t long before Charles was trying to desperately fuck himself back onto his hand. 

Once Charles was stretched and Erik was finally able to rid himself of his trousers, he shoved them down to his ankles along with his constricting underwear and he shuffled closer to Charles. Erik held both of the smaller man’s hips in a bruising grip, keeping him in place as he pushed inside of him. Erik dug his nails into Charles’ hip bones as he pulled back slowly and then thrust back into him, letting out a low, guttural grunt. 

Erik stared as Charles dug his nails into the table and began to move back into him, trying to get a faster rhythm between them. Deciding against Charles’ wish, Erik pinned the smaller man’s hips forward, trapping them against the side of the desk as he held him in place. Steadily, he built his own fast rhythm that forced the desk to inch forward with every rough roll of his hips. Erik kept it up for as long as he could, slamming into Charles and grunting quietly through clenched teeth. Carefully, he allowed Charles to slip a hand underneath himself to grab his own cock, too far gone to care about their games when he was so close to climax. With a few more harsh thrusts, Charles pushed forward into his hand, whining and mewling as he came between his stomach and the desk. Erik followed close behind, biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he pound into Charles one final time and came inside of him. 

Erik draped himself over Charles as he tried to catch his breath, sucking air in through his teeth and pressing Charles into the desk as he lay on top of him. After a long while, the metal bender managed to muster up enough energy to pull out of Charles and yank his trousers back up to his miniscule waist, fastening them in place and attempting to straighten them out. Charles remained pressed into the glossed oak a little while longer before he decided to peel himself off, looking down at the sticky mess that had spread across the entirety of his stomach. Leaning back against one of the pupil’s desks, Erik looked over at the mess, smiling warmly at Charles as he did.

“Next time you decide you’re too good for my lessons Xavier,” he smirked, “I’ll bring my cane along...”

**Author's Note:**

> Find my blog at: [suck-my-semtex](http://suck-my-semtex.tumblr.com/)   
> And Nostromu's at: [ nostromu](http://nostromu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
